


Impulse Purchase

by flintbastian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, technically i guess everyone is a consenting adult, tiny little dity talk and tiny little cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintbastian/pseuds/flintbastian
Summary: Sometimes we make impulse buys. Sometimes they are $2300 hoodies from music videos that match our aesthetic. Yuri is only human, okay? And Otabek is just along for the ride.





	Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm a simple woman. I see a tiger on a hoodie, I find a way to make Yuri wear the hoodie. This is a quickly editted fic to put this into the universe and I hope you enjoy it. (Also surprise I also write YOI fic, who knew?)

Yuri was never one for sensationalist news. Making a scene? Turning heads? Sure. But he never really paid attention to the news outside of his own bubble. Too much to do between practice and sponserships and his love life. But when several of his friends had texted him telling him he had to watch the new Taylor Swift music video, he caved. Otabek was asleep next to him, arm slung around Yuri’s waist as the younger man dealt with a bout of insomnia by scrolling through Instagram.

Curiosity got the better of him as he fished his headphones off the bedside table, plugged them in and pulled up the Youtube app. Of course it was the first thing on front page, Taylor in what looked like a tub on diamonds taking up a third of the screen before Yuri clipped through and made sure his volume was low enough that it wouldn’t disturb Otabek. 

The first scenes weren’t as impressive as he’d expected, especially with all the hype he’d seen on twitter about it. Around the minute mark, as he watched Taylor crash what looked like a gold sports car while wearing a leopard print coat, an eyebrow lifted. “Was that what they were so dead set on me see?” He fought the urge to scoff. The coat was nice but hardly something he didn’t already own. He figured he’d finish the video then try to reclaim some of the sleep he’d lost. 

It took another 30 seconds of watching before Yuri found out exactly why his friends had pestered him to watch the video. After a scene involving Taylor in some giant bird cage, the camera zoomed into her standing in a bank vault, cat mask on her head but hair giving her away. It wasn’t the mask that got his attention though. It was the fact she was wearing a sweater nearly identical to the shirt he’d found the first time he went to Japan to track down Victor. Except the woman was wearing a thigh length hoodie, sequined tiger on her chest, and cherry red thigh high boots that only lever a sliver of her legs visible. 

“Bitch stole my look” was his first thought, followed quickly by need to add the hoodie to his ever-growing collection. Forgoing the rest of the video, he moved to Google and began to hunt down the hoodie. It took switching around a few words before he was pulling up the Gucci website, the hoodie on a scrawny doe eyed girl with a price of $2,300 tacked below the photos. 

Yuri let out an involuntary squeak at the price, glancing over at his sleeping partner to make sure he hadn’t disturbed him, but Otabek was dead to the world, snoring blissfully in ignorance as a moral dilemma consumed Yuri. 

$2300 for a hoodie was outrageous, even if it was an iconic look and completely within his style choices. It also wasn't nearly as gaudy as half of his current collection of animal print outerwear. He spent a few minutes debating before clicking the link to purchase it. It’s resell value would be astronomical once he was done with it, he reasoned. And he rarely got stuff for himself anymore and he wasn’t hard up for money right now since he was still consistently metalling. He kept reassuring himself as he put in his card information, breathing a sigh of relief when his phone dinged with his order confirmation. Now all he had to do was wait. 

A few days later, he came back from practice to a box on his front door. Otabek raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t ask out loud when Yuri shrugged. Once they were inside, Yuri took the box to their room, thankful Otabek didn’t follow. He’s borrowed the red boots from the outfit from Mila two days after ordering the hoodie, telling her he needed them as part of a plan. She’d been mostly compliant but did demand photos when all was said in done. She’d got a finger in response when he ran away with the boots, shoving them in the back of the closet so no one else would see them. 

Small favors the day had been a press day, Yuri’s makeup still on his face and he could go on with his plan without feeling the overwhelming need to shower the sweat from practice from his body. He changed out of his street cloth, changing out of his boxer briefs before pulling the hoodie over his head.

Of coure it didn’t smell like factories or stale boxes. The smell was vaguely similar to Victor’s expensive colognes and Yuri was thankful he wouldn’t have to wash the article first. Really the smell wouldn’t matter, since the idea was for it to come off as soon as he’d got into the living room. Once the hoodie was on, he walked over to the full length mirror hanging against the bathroom door. He ran his hands over the sequin tiger face, enjoying the contrast between the prickly edges and the soft knit of the rest of the hoodie. The inside of it was warm, but not comfortable in the AC of the apartment, soft to the touch and just ever so slightly too big. It hit a little higher on his thighs than expected, this last year’s growth spurt doing wonders for his legs but horrors to his routines. The look would still work though. He pulled the boots from the closet and pulled them on zipping the leather around his thighs. 

He tiptoed into the en suite bathroom, hoping the tapping of heels wouldn’t alert his boyfriend to his plan. The man could talk about Yuri’s warrior eyes all he wanted, Otabek had ears like fox and could pick up the slightest of whispers when he was awake. He cleaned up his makeup in front of the mirror, removing mascara that had smudged under his eyes over the course of the day and applied a touch of lip gloss. He pulled his hair out of the braid’s Lilia had put in place for him this morning, enjoying the slightly wave to his now freed hair. All things considered, he was a dead ringer for the look in the music video, minus the cherry red lips and cat mask.

He poked his head out the bedroom door to make sure the coast was clear before pulling the hoodie over his head and sauntering towards the living room. Otabek had claimed his usual spot on the end of the couch, Potya curled up against his thigh as he worked on his laptop. 

Otabek noticed the movement of a person entering the living room and assumed it was Yuri without looking up. “Hey, I didn’t know if you wanted to order something for dinner or coo-“ He finally looked up and lost all train of thought as his eyes took in the sight before him. “Cook something. Yura, what is that?”

“I know JJ bullied you into watching the video Beka.” He smirked, taking slow strides towards the couch, heels clicking loudly on the hard wood floor as he crossed the living room. “I saw it and just had to have it.” Yuri paused to stand in front of where his boyfriends was sitting, hoodie riding up ever so slightly to allow glimpses of the lace hiding underneath. “What do you think?”

“I think,” He began, one hand closing the laptop and setting it on a side while his other went to touch the skin exposed between the top of the boots and the bottom of the hoodie. “You should take it off before we ruin what is probably a very expensive piece of clothing.” His hand wondered further north, a smile forming on his face when his hand met the lace cheeky panties he knew all too well at this point. 

Yuri seemed to consider the idea for a moment before shaking his head, bending down to connect his lip’s with Otabek’s before crawling to straddle his hips. Potya growled the disturbance, jumping away from the couple as they kissed, all teeth and tongue and breathy moans from the start. He pulled away far too soon in Otabek’s opinion to speak again. “That seems like a waste of clothing. I’m sure we can do what we wanted without ruining my brand new piece of art.” There was a challenge in his voice Otabek immediately recognized, eyebrows shooting up before his face returned to its usual neutral expression. 

“If that’s what you want, my love” His hand moved without warning to cup Yuri’s already semi hard length, kneading him through the lace softly as he reconnected their mouth. Despite being on top and having come out here with a plan, Yuri was putty in the other man’s hands, moaning into his boyfriends mouth as Otabek expertly worked him out of his lace confines and began to slowly stroke him. Otabek released his mouth as he continued to stroke, touch lightly and no where near enough pressure to give Yuri any kind of relief. Instead he moved down to Yuri’s neck, biting lightly at the skin of his collar while the hood of the garment held onto the top of Yuri’s head for dear life. 

Yuri rocked into Otabek’s fist, whining when his boyfriend denied him the friction he was desperately searching for. “Careful love, wouldn’t want to get anything on your hoodie” Otabek muttered against his skin between biting and sucking, angling the head of his cock away from the black cotton. Yuri could admit it was a lot, his body sweating as the heat from the leather and the cotton and the body underneath him building slowly so his entire body felt flush.

“Beka… please” He begged, hopelessly rocking his hips forward again. Yuri groaned as his boyfriend tightened his fist slightly, finally giving him something to rut against. He could feel Otabek’s own erection straining against his slacks. With shaking hand, he attempted to free the other mans cock, failing splendidly when said man ran his thumb over the head of Yuri’s own erection. He huffed in annoyance before noticing Otabek worked himself out of his slacks and gripped both of them, precum allowing for enough glide that it wasn’t painful. 

Yuri leaned forward, head resting on his boyfriends shoulder as he panted, body hot and begging for release. “Beka, I’m gonna come.” His voice was barely above a whine, praying with every thrust it’d be enough to push him over the edge. 

Otabek’s voice was deep and quiet in his ear, warm breathe added to his already heated body as he muttered little nothings. “So fucking hot baby, come on, come for me, show me how much you want it” Yuri keened as his release struck him all at once, body tight for a moment before the rush of endorphins turned his bones to jelly. He felt the body beneath act similarly, signifying Otabek has joined him. Yuri snuggled his face into the older man's shoulder as he came down from his high, only lifting his head when a hand came into his view. 

“You wanna clean up the mess you made?” Otabek prompted, waving a cum covered hand towards Yuri. Usually he’s grab a tissue but those were just out of reach and the entire point was to avoid getting the hoodie dirty. So he grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s wrist and ran his tongue across his palm, gathering their mess and swallowing quickly, never breaking eye contact. When each of the dirtied digits were clean he moved to stand on wobbly legs and tucked himself back into his lace. 

Otabek looked down at the mess still remaining on his lap, then looked up with an evil glint in his eye. “Aw, look what you made me do” He hummed towards the end, chuckling at the face Yuri made. 

“I’m revoking Round 2 privileges for that” It might have sounded like a real threat if he wasn’t still breathy from his earlier orgasm. “Come on, I need to take this off before I have a heat stroke.” He started heading towards the bedroom before throwing a coy look over his shoulder. “Are you coming or not?” 

It didn’t take more than a second for Otabek move up from the couch, singing the only line from the song that he knew as he chased a screaming boyfriend into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, $2300 for a hoodie though? I dont care if it is Gucci. Also I watched that music video far too many times to make sure everything was right. Comments and kudos are always welcome thank you for reading!


End file.
